Paul Dooley
Paul Dooley played Walter Tapley in the season four Grey's Anatomy episode Losing My Mind. He also played Abe Nussbaum in the season four Private Practice episode Heaven Can Wait. Career Filmography *''Capture the Flag'' (????) *''Pencil Town'' (????) *''The Gesture and The Word (short)'' (????) *''Boy Meets Girl'' (2020) *''In Limbo'' (2019) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''The Holy Man'' (2016) *''Other People'' (2016) *''My Santa'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''Lifestyles of the Rich & Fabulous (short)'' (2012) *''Xander Cohen'' (2012) *''Game Night'' (2012) *''Walter (short)'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Thanks'' (2011) *''Better People'' (2010) *''Ironmen'' (2010) *''Sunday Afternoons (short)'' (2009) *''Horsemen'' (2009) *''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) *''Chronic Town'' (2008) *''Sunshine Cleaning'' (2008) *''Hairspray'' (2007) *''Mater and the Ghostlight (short)'' (2006) *''For Your Consideration'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Come Away Home'' (2005) *''Madison'' (2005) *''Adventures in Homeschooling (short)'' (2004) *''Employee of the Month'' (2004) *''Comfort and Joy'' (2003) *''Nobody Knows Anything!'' (2003) *''Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales'' (2003) *''A Mighty Wind'' (2003) *''Touch 'Em All McCall'' (2003) *''Insomnia'' (2002) *''The Perfect You'' (2002) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Rennie's Landing'' (2001) *''A Woman's a Helluva Thing'' (2001) *''I'll Remember April'' (2000) *''Runaway Bride'' (1999) *''Error in Judgment'' (1999) *''Guinevere'' (1999) *''Happy, Texas'' (1999) *''Angels in the Endzone'' (1997) *''Telling Lies in America'' (1997) *''Clockwatchers'' (1997) *''Loved'' (1997) *''Waiting for Guffman'' (1996) *''God's Lonely Man'' (1996) *''Qiana (short)'' (1996) *''Out There'' (1995) *''The Underneath'' (1995) *''Evolver'' (1995) *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (1995) *''State of Emergency'' (1994) *''The Traveling Poet (short)'' (1993) *''A Dangerous Woman'' (1993) *''My Boyfriend's Back'' (1993) *''Mother of the Bride'' (1993) *''Cooperstown'' (1993) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Heartbroken Bride'' (1992) *''Frogs!'' (1991) *''Shakes the Clown'' (1991) *''White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd'' (1991) *''Guess Who's COming for Christmas?'' (1990) *''The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson'' (1990) *''Flashback'' (1990) *''When He's Not a Stranger'' (1989) *''Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North'' (1989) *''Lip Service'' (1988) *''Superman 50th Anniversary (documentary)'' (1988) *''Last Rites'' (1988) *''Big Trouble'' (1986) *''Monster in the Closet'' (1986) *''O.C. and Stiggs'' (1985) *''Sixteen Candles'' (1984) *''Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art'' (1983) *''Going Berserk'' (1983) *''The Adventures of Bob & Doug McKenzie: Strange Brew'' (1983) *''The Wilder Summer'' (1983) *''Kiss Me Goodbye'' (1982) *''Endangered Species'' (1982) *''See China and Die'' (1981) *''Paternity'' (1981) *''Jules Feiffer's Hold Me'' (1981) *''Popeye'' (1980) *''HealtH'' (1980) *''Rich Kids'' (1979) *''Breaking Away'' (1979) *''A Perfect Couple'' (1979) *''A Wedding'' (1978) *''Simple Gifts'' (1977) *''Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'' (1977) *''Slap Shot'' (1977) *''Fore Play'' (1975) *''Death Wish'' (1974) *''The Gravy Train'' (1974) *''Up the Sandbox'' (1972) *''The Out of Towners'' (1970) *''A Punt, a Pass, and a Prayer'' (1968) *''Man in the Square Suit'' (1966) *''The Parisienne and the Prudes'' (1964) Television *''Modern Family'' (2020) *''Merry Happy Whatever'' (2019) *''Life in Pieces'' (2019) *''The Kids Are Alright'' (2018-2019) *''Bizaardvark'' (2019) *''The Guest Book'' (2018) *''Shameless'' (2018) *''The Good Doctor'' (2017) *''Workaholics'' (2017) *''Young & Hungry'' (2016) *''Heartbeat'' (2016) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2016) *''The Skinny (mini-series)'' (2016) *''The Middle Ages'' (2015) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2015) *''Tales from Radiator Springs'' (2013-2014) *''Parenthood'' (2014) *''Super Fun Night'' (2013) *''Major Crimes'' (2013) *''Criminal Minds'' (2013) *''The Client List'' (2012) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Huge'' (2010) *''State of the Union'' (2010) *''Scrubs'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''7th Heaven'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2000-2005) *''Hopeless Pictures'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''ER'' (1995-2004) *''Becker'' (2003) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (1999-2002) *''Once and Again'' (2001-2002) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Jack & Jill'' (2001) *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''The Geena Davis Show'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2001) *''Tracey Takes On…'' (1998-1999) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1998) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1994-1997) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1997) *''Millennium'' (1996) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1994-1996) *''Ellen'' (1996) *''High Society'' (1996) *''My So-Called Life'' (1995) *''Sisters'' (1994) *''Chicago Hope'' (1994) *''Dream On'' (1992-1994) *''The Mommies'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''The Boys'' (1993) *''Tales of the City (mini-series)'' (1993) *''Traveler's Rest (short)'' (1993) *''Room for Two'' (1992) *''The Ben Stiller Show'' (1992) *''Mad About You'' (1992) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Pros and Cons'' (1991) *''The Wonder Years'' (1991) *''Square One TV'' (1991) *''Sunday Dinner'' (1991) *''My Life and Times'' (1991) *''Coach'' (1991) *''Evening Shade'' (1991) *''Mathnet'' (1991) *''Thirtysomething'' (1990) *''ALF'' (1987-1989) *''Coming of Age'' (1988-1989) *''The Murder of Mary Phagan (mini-series)'' (1988) *''The Golden Girls'' (1986-1987) *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1986) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1985) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1985) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1982-1983) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) *''Sesame Street'' (1975) *''The Corner Bar'' (1972) *''The Night the Animals Talked (short)'' (1970) *''Bewitched'' (1966) *''Get Smart'' (1966) *''The Defenders'' (1964) *''East Side/West Side'' (1963) External Links * * Category:Actors